black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hume
Hume is a Captain in the Royal Navy, and commander of the Scarborough. Biography Background Not much is known about Hume's past, except that he joined the Royal Navy and rose to the rank of Captain. Eventually, he became the commanding officer of the Scarborough, the frigate that was primarily operating in the Caribbean. Season One After taking the merchant vessel holding the scheduled route for the Urca de Lima, the Walrus retreated at the sight of the Scarborough, who was away from her normal port of Boston. When the Walrus fled, she was followed back to Nassau by the Scarborough. After discovering that the page containing the schedule was missing, and that he needed the page to keep the crew loyal, James Flint decided to go to Richard Guthrie for help. While the negotiations between Flint and Guthrie were falling through, Billy Bones looked out the window to see more guests arriving, including Captain Hume. When Hume interrupted the meeting between Flint and Guthrie, Guthrie told Hume to leave, and that he was interrupting an important meeting with sugar merchants, and that Hume could return in the morning. Hume instead stated that he believed a strong society is built on rumors, and that the current rumors in London were that Richard was smuggling goods stolen by pirates. On top of that, he suspected Flint and Bones were pirates, and that he was arresting all three of them. Before he or his men could do this, Flint and Bones overpowered him, with Guthrie getting shot in the process. They took the injured Guthrie to the Walrus, and left Hume unconscious on the ground with his men. Hume is informed of the Andromache's ''route by Dyfed Bryson, and is also told that Flint will be following him. The ''Scarborough ''catches up to them at nightfall, and remains anchored nearby. The pirates make sure to avoid giving away their presence. After the battle is won aboard the ''Andromache, ''an explosion is triggered by two pirates who ignite a powder trap. The pirates try to escape before the ''Scarborough ''can bring her guns to bear on them. They are hindered by a piece of wreckage from the ''Andromache ''that becomes tangled with their bow. The ''Scarborough ''fires several shots at them, causing Billy Bones to fall overboard, but the rest of the pirates escape. Season Two Hume and his ship had set up 40 miles from Nassau on Harbour Island with an interesting prisoner that they retrieved from the water: Billy Bones. He tortures Billy with a method he learned from a Spanish bishop. Billy is placed in a leather vest in the sun that Hume pours water on. Hume tells him that it will take six days for the sun to shrink the leather so tightly that it will cause the ribs to collapse, puncturing vital organs. Hume jokes that on the seventh day, Billy will rest. Hume tells Billy that when his men first pulled Billy from the sea and brought him to the garrison, he knew Billy would be valuable. When Billy was first captured, he refused to divulge any information, but Hume believes that five days later, Billy is more amenable. Hume believes that he has an opportunity to be liberated from his duties in the Bahamas, and Billy will help him. Hume offered Bones and nine other men pardons if they would apprehend and bring to him Captain Flint. However, instead of Flint. Billy is then released, having promised to do as Hume asked. Billy later tells Dufresne about the deal with Hume for the pardons. After listening to Flint's plan following the loss of the gold, Dufresne finds eight men who are willing to betray Flint and insists on moving that night. However, Billy double crosses Dufresne, and Dufresne and his co conspirators are expelled from the crew. Billy later tells Vane that he saw the garrison on Harbour Island, which included a full company of Royal Marines with 200 men in support, and Hume is just waiting for the order to invade Nassau. Hume is brought Eleanor Guthrie, who has been captured by Benjamin Hornigold, Dufresne and eight others. While not Flint, Hornigold tells him to imagine the spectacle of Eleanor's trial in London and the celebrity that will be heaped on the captor of the Queen of Thieves. Hume agrees and exchanges the pardons for Eleanor and brings her to London. Quotes ''"I learned of this technique from a Spanish bishop. Six days, they claim, before the sun shrinks the leather so tight that the ribs collapse, piercing vital organs within. And on the seventh day, you'll rest. Who knew? They have a sense of humor."- Hume to Billy Bones in X. Gallery Hume s2e1.jpeg Hume s2e6.jpeg Hume&Royal Marines.jpg Trivia *It is possible that Hume is the historical Captain Francis Hume of the HMS Scarborough. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Navy members Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters